Taking It As It Comes
by horseyluvr101
Summary: Amy senses that Ben likes her she doesn't like him back. When Ty's gone, will they sizzle, or burn? It's kinda a interesting. Please review. I need to know what to do.
1. Taking It As It Comes

**Hey, my readers! This is a short One Shot about Ben and Amy and how Ben likes Amy but she doesn't like him back and etc. I don't know about ou, but I'm rooting for Ty. Read on to see if Amy chooses Ben or Ty. Show your gratitude with a REVIEW!!! You read it, you review it! -Ally

* * *

**

"Phew. I'm tired." Fifteen-year-old Amy Fleming said to her best friend, and boyfriend Ty Baldwin.

"Well, you've done well. It's been a long day. Two new boarders! This is the first time I haven't collapsed in exhaustion just thinking about it." Ty replied.

The day had started slowly, but soon enough, it became a hustle and bustle. Two new boarders had arrived at Heartland. With all the stablehands, it should've been easy, but it wasn't.

The first arrival, Graceful Glory, had a rearing problem. It took nearly all of the stablehands to keep her under control, so Amy, Ty, and the head hand, Ben Stillman, had been left with the afternoon feeds and the mucking duty.

Amy had taken all of the horses to the pasture, and her legs hurt from the long walk over there which she had to take about thirty times! Ty took on the duty of tidying the muck heap, and Ben exercised a lot of the horses.

The second arrival, an Andalusian stallion called, Winnebago needed to be sedated because he had a bolshy attitude and got scared out of his mind when a paper bag blew across the yard.

It, too, took most of the stablehands to hold him down. Amy, Ty, and Ben, once again, were left alone with the duties.

"I think I'm going to head home, Ames, if you don't mind." Ty quietly said to Amy as she walked over. "I'm tired and Ben offered to stay a little longer. My dad is coming home tomorrow, and so I'm taking my day off tomorrow."

Amy rested her head on Ty's chest and closed her eyes as Ty wrapped an arm around her. "Yeah, I guess that'll be okay." Amy looked up at Ty. "Thanks for all your help today. Heartland wouldn't be what it is without you. And, you know it."

Ty gave her a light kiss and let go of her. "Okay. Bye, Amy. I'll see you on Friday. Ben will be a big help." He said.

Amy, surprised at how imperceptible his kiss was, engulfed him in a passionate, strong kiss. Amy could feel the edges of Ty's mouth turn upwards in a smile. Amy felt his tongue run across her bottom lip for access. Amy granted it to him by opening her mouth. Ty's tongue gently explored her mouth, and Amy did the same. The sparks were all there.

They pulled apart when the need for that stupid thing called oxygen became too great. Amy raised her eyebrows at him. He just smiled mysteriously in return and retreated to his car. Amy shook her head in amazement and watched him go.

Amy smiled and turned to continue the evening feeds. Something moved in the corner of her eyes. She swore it was... Ben? No, it couldn't be. She turned to look, but there was nothing there. Amy shrugged. _Must have been my imagination..._ She thought.

"Ben!" Amy called.

"Yeah. I'm here." Ben said, coming up from behind Amy. She noticed he had a slightly disgruntled look.

She asked, "Are you okay, you look a little... odd."

Ben shook his head as if to clear it. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, but not too tired to help. I'll refill the water buckets."

"Okay." Amy turned back to what she was doing. She bent over to pick up fallen hay nets and she felt Ben watching her. She shrugged it off. _Whatever..._ She thought.

After the water had been refilled and the hay nets filled, too, Amy called Ben over. "Come on. You look as good as I feel; which is exhausted. Let's grab a soda from the tack room."

Ben nodded and followed Amy like a puppy into the tack room. She pulled two Cokes from a mini fridge in the corner of the tack room. She tossed one to Ben who seemed to be daydreaming.

"Sit down." Amy said to Ben. He sat close to her on a chest of winter rugs. Amy flipped on 98.7 Star FM. Ben perked at the music.

"Are you tired? You can rest you're head on my shoulder." He said.

Amy smiled and did so. After a few moments of silence, Amy took her head off of Ben's shoulder. "You should go. It's getting late. I need some rest, too. Goodnight. You can lock up, right? Good." Amy quickly muttered.

She tossed her half-full Coca-Cola into a wastebasket, and tried to not make it too obvious that she wanted him to leave.

As she trudged up to the house, she got a gut feeling. _Something wasn't right with Ben back there. Actually, come to think of it, he's been that way during the past week. Hmm... _Amy thought to herself in the moon-lit darkness.

She waved the feeling off before she went to bed. _It wasn't important..._ She spoke silently to herself before her eyes fluttered closed and she fell asleep.

Amy woke up an hour and a half later than her usual six morning chime. She barely had time to take a shower and hop into a denim American Eagle skirt and layer herself in a red polka-dotted tank top and a thin, white tee with red writing saying: A&F 1892. Both of them were from Abercrombie and Fitch.

She couldn't do the feeds, and begged Ben would get there in time before the horses got hungry. She decided to leave him a note:

Ben-

I woke up late. I was tired from last night.

I had no time to do the morning feeds.

Can you please?

Thanks. You're a life saver.

-Amy

For good measure, Amy wrote:

P.S. I had fun with you last night.

Let's hope we won't have to stay up that late all the time.

I'd run out of sodas. –A

It felt a little weird to write that last part, but Amy was rushing, and there was no time to change her note. _Let's hope he doesn't get the wrong impression..._ Amy thought.

She got into her new BMW 335i Convertible and drove as fast as the law would allow to school.

The day went by slowly. Amy kept sagging off to go to sleep. Her teacher had to wake her up once or twice, too. By the time the final bell rang, Amy was happy the school day was over, even if it did mean even harder work at the stables.

"Hey, Amy. Am I happy to see you!" Ben said once she had changed and came down to the stables.

Amy didn't take that as a slightly off hand comment, just a friendly one. She replied, "Yep. At least there are no new borders. There are seven stablehands here, which should have taken the stress off a little."

Ben merely nodded. "Yeah, so, do you want to go for a trail ride? Freesia and Posh still haven't been exercised yet. Yesterday I went up the Briarwoods Path and it was amazingly clear."

"Oh, okay, sure. Let's tack up. I'll grab Posh." Amy said, after pondering it a while. _There's no way something weird can happen while on a trail ride, right?_

Posh was a 15.4hh black Friesian mare. She was going blind in her right eye and needed a sensitive rider. Ben, having being tough when he first came to Heartland, still had slightly different treatment, even with the best intentions in mind.

"Ready?" Amy asked Ben after she had mounted. While Ben quickly slid on the bridle, Amy bent over to adjust her stirrups.

Ben looked over at her, signaling that he was ready to get moving. They began at a walk through the cove of trees. And when Amy pushed Posh into a sitting trot, Ben coaxed Freesia to a smooth canter.

Ben and Freesia shot past them in a blur of Freesia's Palomino coat and Ben's blue Heartland sweatshirt. Posh began to stamp her hoof, as if she was telling Amy she wanted to go faster, and faster.

Amy obliged willingly. They mustered up into a fast-paced canter and were in front of Ben and Freesia in a flash. Amy called to Ben over her shoulder, "Ben, slow down. They need a break!"

Amy reined Posh in and they gradually decreased into a walk. Amy hopped off when they got to a clearing and she cooled Posh out. Ben did the same.

After fifteen minutes of cooling the horses out, Amy tied up Posh's reins to a tree branch and collapsed on the ground. Ben fell into step and collapsed near to her.

Ben sat up and stared into the distance. Amy followed suit and looked over to where she followed Ben's eyes. "Hmm, this is really nice." Amy said.

"Amy?" Ben asked.

"Yeah?" Amy replied turning to face him.

Ben kissed her and Amy was so shocked, she didn't pull him off, but didn't return the favor either, until she realized what was happening. She shoved Ben off of her.

"Ben! I can't believe you!" Amy screamed at him. "You know Ty's my boyfriend. God, damn it!" Amy brushed herself off. She ran over to where Posh was nibbling at the fragments of grass, untied her and hopped on. Amy gave Ben one last solemn grimace and cantered off.

_I knew something was going on with him... I can't believe him! I should have said something when I first realized it! What do I do? Damn it! But, more importantly, what do I tell Ty...? _Amy thought.

She handed Posh over to another stablehand to cool out. Amy ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. To get her mind off of things, she immersed herself in her American History homework. It was so confusing, that it did the task, but whenever Amy paused to take a breath, that dreadful kiss came to mind.

Finally, Amy gave up on 'The Idea of Confucianism' and she pondered the kiss. No spark, like when Ty kissed her. She certainly wouldn't kiss back if she wanted to. Over all, it just wasn't right.

_Knock, knock. _"Amy, it's Ben. We need to talk." Ben's muffled voice could be heard through the wood paneled door.

"Ben, go home. I'm tired. None of this ever happened and I don't like you. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I didn't mean to. Go home, think and come back tomorrow. Good afternoon." Amy sternly replied.

Amy fell asleep without dinner that night. The next morning, she awoke at 6:30. The distinct sound of Ty's Ford F50 could be heard coming up the drive. Amy shot up and put on Victoria Secret Pink sweatpants and a slim-fit tee just for the morning feeds.

She cautiously walked out to the barn. She felt she owed some courage. _Just make it seem like nothing happened, right? _Amy told herself.

"Morning, babe." Ty said as she walked up to him. He gave her a massive hug.

Amy just went to be like everything was normal. "You're in a good mood. Something happen?" She asked.

"Yup, my dad came home and it was just like old times. He said he's going to get a permanent job near here so he can live with my mom and me. Isn't that great?" Ty enthused.

"I'm happy for you! I really am." Amy said. She picked up on Ben's Lincoln Navigator coming into the driveway, and she stopped. She would just have to deal with it as it comes.

_Just deal with it as it comes..._ She repeated in her mind.

"Hey, Amy and Ty, what's up?" Ben gulped and looked at Amy.

Ty could sense the tension and asked, "What's... going on...?"

Amy looked him in the eyes. "I'm just dealing with it as it comes..."

* * *

**Okay. That's it. Thanks for reading! Do you think I ended too abruptly? Should I add more? Should Amy tell Ty if I do end up writing more? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Ally **


	2. A Wounded Heart

I'm soooooooooo sorry I haven't been updating! My internet was down! But, that's no excuse to my loyal (um...) readers. Please review! I've written a lot in my free time, but I'll update gradually, adding to the suspense (okay...), Lol. Don't kill me, but review! -Ally

* * *

_"I'm happy for you! I really am." Amy said. She picked up on Ben's Lincoln Navigator coming into the driveway, and she stopped. She would just have to deal with it as it comes._

_Just deal with it as it comes... She repeated in her mind._

_"Hey, Amy and Ty, what's up?" Ben gulped and looked at Amy._

_Ty could sense the tension and asked, "What's... going on...?"_

_Amy looked him in the eyes. "I'm just dealing with it as it comes..." _

* * *

"What do you mean?" Ty asked. 

She subtly motioned for Ben to leave their presence. She led Ty over to a workbench that he had constructed years ago. She looked into his eyes. "Ty, you remember when we promised to be completely honest with each other, no matter the situation, and the other wouldn't, _wouldn't,_ get mad?" She asked, stressing the not getting mad.

"Yeah?" He said. "Go on."

"Well, the reason there was so much... apprehension, back there, was because, Ben and I were... we... we were so tired from last night, that we were afraid we would fall asleep on the job." The last part came out in a jumble. Amy mentally kicked herself. _Well, so much for being honest._

"Oh." Ty seemed to be running this over in his mind.

"Yeah. You know how I need my sleep, and Ben told me last night that he had a, um, sleeping disorder." Amy said. _Dammit. Sleeping disorders make you _not_ sleep._ Amy lightly kicked herself on the heel."So... that's why he's needed a lot of sleep recently, because he just recently got over his sleep disorder, and needs lots of sleep so it doesn't... return?" It came out more as a question than a statement.

This seemed to content Ty, and he replied, "Okay, babe. I get it. No problem. You know how I'm just jealous because I get to have the prettiest girl ever." He kissed her on the cheek.

"To that, I would say that _you_ are _so_ full of it!" She kissed him on the lips lightly and returned to the farmhouse.

She threw herself onto her bed. "AH!!!" She covered her mouth with a pillow. Not only did she break the honesty 'policy,' but she lied to Ty, which felt even worse. _Dealing with it as it comes is making a bad impression in my brain._ She couldn't face going back down to the stables and having to face the fact that she lied to Ty. She lied to the only guy that ever totally got her.

The next morning, she decided to wash away her worries, and took a hot, steaming bath. The knots in her shoulders loosened, and once Amy had wiped away the condensation on her mirror and looked at her reflection, she was feeling a lot better.

She wrapped her hair up in a towel and journeyed into her walk-in closet. She vaguely chose a plain wrap dress. Blue, to match her mood, with white flower outlines. She stepped casually into her white, cut-off, canvas Vans sneaker slip-ons. She shouldered her Marc Jacobs purse and slowly walked down the stairs.

Lou was there working, of course, on her new laptop. Grandpa was carrying fresh baked blueberry muffins out of the oven. The smell drifted to Amy's nose and she eagerly stopped by the kitchen.

"Morning!" She said. She reached over to grab a muffin, and Grandpa swatted her hand away. She pretended to look offended.

"You're going to eat a full breakfast before school. There's plenty of time. You won't be late for school." He said.

Amy sat down at the wooden coffee table. Grandpa placed down a plate with two muffins, sliced apples, and scrambled eggs on it. Soon after, a glass of fresh-squeezed orange juice was plopped in front of her.

"You'd better finish that! You're lacking in energy from the last few days." Lou called, still buried in her gadget.

Amy rolled her eyes at her sister's overprotective-ness, but followed her orders. She gobbled down the food and washed it away with the juice. Her stomach was satisfied.

"Bye! I'm going now." She pecked a kiss on Grandpa's cheek and hugged her sister.

She walked outside, swinging her keys from her index finger. Ben was walking near to her with the wheelbarrow, and he knew better than to ask what had happened. She leaned over, and whispered in his ear as he walked by, "FYI: Now, since you got me into trouble, you're getting me out of it, and right now, that involves you having a sleeping disorder, that you've just recently gotten over. And you were scared you were going to fall asleep from your lack of sleep."

He gazed at her questionably; he was confused about the sleeping disorder and falling asleep in the middle of work part. "You just got over your sleeping disorder, and to maintain that, you need to get lots of sleep every night."

He nodded and continued on his way to the muck heap as if nothing ever happened.

She smiled behind her solemn exterior. She knew it would work out. Or, at least, she thought it would work out. That was good enough, wasn't it?

She hopped into her car and drove to school. The day wasn't very interesting. Soroya passed her some wondering glances, noticing her sudden change in attitude. She ignored it, and by the time school was over with, she was glad to be able to go anywhere but there.

The only problem was the 'anywhere but there,' for her, didn't include Heartland. She decided to go into town. She drove to the little town square to the local Starbucks. Fifteen minutes later, she was sitting on a stool in the coffee shop staring out the window. She wrapped her hands around the nearly empty latte.

She tossed it in the trash upon her exit. _Well, there's nowhere _else_ worth going to kill time_. She drove down the main street and passed the only trendy, locally-owned boutique there. Something caught her eye.

She kicked her car into reverse, and backed up. There it was: a simple, silk, baby pink, mini dress. She quickly parallel parked and ran into the store. The store was called Abigail's. Ms. Abby herself came to help Amy.

"I _have_ to have that dress!" Amy exclaimed.

"I see you like it. I just got that in this morning. There are only three of them, and you've managed to grab the last one, lucky lady." Abby disappeared to the back and when she came out, she had the beautifully simple dress in her hands.

Amy went to the dressing room and changed. It was a little too baggy. She stepped outside, and Abby was holding a tape measurer. Amy stepped onto the fitting stool. Abby took up measurements, and used some sort of chalk and pinned and bobbed and lengthened and shortened and all the works. Amy was standing still for so long that Van Gogh could have drawn a portrait of her.

"Alas, all done!" Abby cried.

Amy sighed and turned around to look herself in the three-way mirror. She gasped at the splendor of the dress. It ended just midway at her claves and fit loosely, but wasn't baggy, and wasn't tight.

She turned and posed. Abigail came over with a black blazer and draped it over Amy's shoulders. She smiled at what she saw. She was like a fashionable Paris-local; in with the latest trends.

"I'll take it!" She quickly pulled out her AmEx and slapped it into Abby's hands.

She changed out of the dress gingerly, not wanting to crush the silk and form any creases. She brought the blazer and dress up to the front and signed. Abigail placed the clothing into separate dress bags.

"Thank you!" Amy called as she rushed out the store, giddy with excitement for buying the most perfect dress ever. It suddenly occurred to her that she hadn't glanced at the receipt. It was only two-hundred dollars for the most brilliant dress ever known to man, and it didn't cut over Amy's monthly clothing allowance.

She folded the dress bags over the passenger seat and unconsciously drove to Heartland, not realizing that that was the place she was avoiding. She didn't realize that until she drove up the driveway and Ty waved to her.

He ran over to her as she was grabbing the dress and slinging it over her arm. "Amy! Everyone's been so worried about you! You weren't home at your usual time, and we were scared something had happened to you!" He said.

"Well, _sorry._" She replied, rolling her eyes. "Why were you worried, I know my way around here by now? I've only lived here for, what, at least ten years of my life? I had my cell phone, anyway."

"Exactly. You weren't answering. We called you _at least ten_ times." He said, mocking her voice.

She pulled her cell out of her bag and glanced at the blinking screen, alerting her cheerily that she had thirteen messages. She couldn't have answered the calls while she was standing for the fitting. "Whatever. I had more important stuff to do." She said, holding up her bags.

"What in the world could be more important to you than Heartland?" He asked.

"Other things!" She shouted at him.

"Good answer." He said, sarcastically.

"Ugh! God, why do you have to be so contradictory?" She yelled. She groaned and shoved right past him. She turned and cast a steady gaze on him. He had his hand over the place where she had shoved him. She had no time to feel sorry for him. Her nerve was rubbing raw. "And you want to know what else? Ben kissed me when you were gone! And I told him he was an idiot because my heart belonged to you, Ty. I stood up for you and now... now, ahh!" Amy screamed at him and stomped up to the house.

She walked right past her grandpa and Lou and stomped up the stairs. She threw the dressmaker's bag on her bed and locked herself in her closet. She started sobbing. The only thing more painful than that heavy lead weight she was carrying in the pit of her stomach the entire day from lying to Ty, was the wounded look on his face when she had caught a glimpse of him on her rampage away from him. She buried her head in her hands and broke into fresh tears.

* * *

Short... but I hoped you liked it! Review! What do you think I should do next? This is helped by you guys!!! -Ally 


	3. A Costly Mistake

**Hi! I just updated my other story, so read and review that! Don't forget to review this, too! It might be a while before I update this, becuase I used up all my prewritten work, so I'll have to start again! You gave me great suggestions before (thank you) but, on a few things I just went with what I wanted. Help me out, still, though! -Ally**

* * *

**Recap:**

_"Ugh! God, why do you have to be so contradictory?" She yelled. She groaned and shoved right past him. She turned and cast a steady gaze on him. He had his hand over the place where she had shoved him. She had no time to feel sorry for him. Her nerve was rubbing raw. "And you want to know what else? Ben kissed me when you were gone! And I told him he was an idiot because my heart belonged to you, Ty. I stood up for you and now... now, ahh!" Amy screamed at him and stomped up to the house._

_She walked right past her grandpa and Lou and stomped up the stairs. She threw the dressmaker's bag on her bed and locked herself in her closet. She started sobbing. The only thing more painful than that heavy lead weight she was carrying in the pit of her stomach the entire day from lying to Ty, was the wounded look on his face when she had caught a glimpse of him on her rampage away from him. She buried her head in her hands and broke into fresh tears._

* * *

She went downstairs to eat dinner with Grandpa. Lou was out on a date with Scott, Heartland's vet and Lou's boyfriend. The atmosphere at the dinner table was an edgy silence, the edge mostly just for Amy. Grandpa could tell something was wrong, but didn't ask. Maybe it was time she figured out things for herself this time.

She fell asleep in her street clothes. In the morning, she woke up and took a shower. Her thoughts were muddled from crying so much, but she quickly reminisced on the fight from yesterday. That and the dress were the only things that stuck out.

She squared her shoulders as she passed the barn and went straight to her car after changing and stuffing a Nutrigrain bar into her mouth. She backed out of the driveway, aware of Ty's eyes watching her the whole time.

She was a whole hour ahead of school, so she did something she'd never done before: go to the library. Soroya sometimes hung out there to get close to the totally hot yearbook editor who studied in the library.

Amy was intimidated by the heavy oak doors, but pushed back her shoulders and opened up the door. She was struck. She had _never_ seen so many books in her life. Twenty-five foot tall shelves all around were crammed with books.

_Well, I have a Latin Basic Words Test for lessons 10-15 fifth period, so, might as well study._ She thought. She asked the librarian to help her find the bilingual section. Amy found at least five books perfect for what she was looking for.

She stuffed her head with information by the time the fifteen minute warning bell had rung. She grabbed the best book and returned her other four. She went to the check-out desk.

"May I see your Student ID, please?" The librarian asked.

"Sure, why?" Amy opened up her wallet and grabbed her ID. The librarian pointed to a little snippet of a barcode and scanned it.

"This little barcode doubles as your library card." The librarian informed her.

"Oh, really?!" Amy exclaimed in surprise.

"Shh, quiet." The librarian said.

"Oh, right, library, sorry." Amy said in a whisper.

"I take it you've never been here before?" The librarian asked.

"You take it right." Amy replied. It wasn't until a moment later when she discovered how stupid that sounded.

"Well, welcome to the McNamara Library." The librarian said as she handed Amy her card and the book.

"Thanks." Amy retreated to the hall.

Soroya greeted her in front of Chemistry, Room 231. "Hey, Amy! Uh-oh, something's wrong. Amy, what happened?" Soroya asked.

Amy smiled how concerned Soroya sounded. It takes a true friend to notice something wrong by the expression on your face.

"I'm mad at Ty." Amy announced.

Soroya gasped. "You mean Ty Baldwin, your _soul mate?_" Soroya asked.

"Yep. That's the one." Amy said.

"Tell me more!" Soroya said.

Amy dished out the drama, happy to get it off her chest. Soroya's expression was totally unreadable.

"Wow." Soroya said.

"Wow is correct. The sooner I get my day over with the better." Amy said.

The day went by slowly and Amy found herself staring at the clock for long periods at a time. It occurred to her that the more you watch the clock, the slower time goes by until 3:15.

Amy lugged her messenger bag over her shoulder and threw it in the trunk of her car. She sat back in the seat for a moment and sighed and closed her eyes. _Things are certainly not going as planned. But, what was the game plan, again? Oh, yeah, taking it as it_ _comes._ Amy had enough of the mourning for herself. She squared her shoulders and set her jaw with a new determination.

She drove up Heartland's driveway and parked the closest she could to the barn. She would have slammed her door if not the horses would have freaked. She marched directly into the stables with her Pumas on and everything. She grabbed a pitchfork and shoveled all her energy out in the first ten minutes.

_I have to calm down! _She told her overworked mind. She stood up and wiped the sweat off her forehead. When she looked up, Ty was staring at her with cold, criticizing eyes.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

He didn't take his gaze off her for a moment. He didn't even flinch when she threw the pitchfork at him and shoved by him again. The faint whoosh of his body could be heard as he turned on his heel and grabbed her arm.

"What!?" She screamed.

He didn't say a word or move a muscle. _The determination plan, remember?_ Her mind screamed. She looked directly into his eyes. Almost immediately, she turned away. Was it just too much green... or too much emotion in those sharp, assessing green eyes?

She forced herself to look into his eyes again. _What is there to see?_ Amy thought. As soon as she had turned away last time, she found herself immersed in his eyes. They showed hurt, pain, trouble, but they also came up with a flinch of happiness. Amy mentally scoffed. _Ha. What is there to be happy about?_

He smiled. _That was it! He wanted me to look into his eyes the entire time!_ Amy felt played. He can't just say anything? _I'm not going to be this easy to please. I deserve so much better._ Her heart thumped in her ears. Her palms were sweaty as she said, "And for that, for thinking I can be a risk in your silly game, Ty, we're over."

She flipped her shoulder around so it hit against his arm and he lost his grip on her arm. "What?" He called after her. She ran further and faster through the aisle and turned to the house. She tore through the living room and up the stairs. The tears streaming from her eyes flew out behind her.

"Honey..." Grandpa called after her.

"I... I don't want to... just leave me alone. _Please._" She stopped at the top landing and looked down at her Grandpa. He nodded silently. She turned in the direction of her room, but ran past the door to another door farther down; her mom's room.

She tripped over a box of her mom's old things and fell onto the bed. This just made her cry even more. A pain shot through her ankle and she bit her lip to keep from screaming. Amy crawled up farther on the bad and sobbed into the eyelet pillows. Amy breathed in her mom's scent. She hugged a throw pillow to her chest and controlled her crying a little better.

"Mom... I wish you were here right now to tell me what to do." Amy said to the sheets. She semi-smiled at what she had just said. Her mom always said, 'If wishes were fishes, than the whole world would be fed and not hungry.'

While locked up in her mom's room by herself, Amy got some time, more or less three or four hours, to think. Many thoughts flooded her head and she was getting a migraine, but the main thought that rolled around her head was the thought of why Ty was happy; why was he smiling?

_There can't be much to smile and be happy about._ She continually answered herself. She replayed the past couple of days in her head. She also thought of the things that made Ty happy. _Well, for starters, his dad coming home, but he would have gotten over that already. Maybe he was happy about... well, he gets happy when he sees a horse go home, but the next borders scheduled to leave is Freddie next week. He also is pleased when you stand up for someone..._ Aha! That was it! He was happy that she stood up for him against Ben and didn't kiss Ben back.

It was obvious that Ty would have talked to Ben already. It was a known fact that Ben didn't immediately crack under pressure, being in the show circuit and all, but if _Ty_ was hounding him, then there was a possibility; Ty could be so stubborn sometimes.

Finally knowing what Ty was happy about lifted a big weight off of Amy's shoulders and she rolled over on her side. A thought in her mind made her bolt right up, and the pain in her ankle, now not as painful, buzzed.

_What a great person I am. I just broke up with Ty! The only guy who ever got me!_ Amy didn't fully register that fact into her mind until just then. She was about to break into tears again, but another thought came to mind. _So much for not mourning for myself. I'm going to call Soroya and we can hang out tonight. _

She stood up and the pain seared through her ankle. _But first, _she thought,_ let me ice my ankle._ Amy hobbled down the stairs and quietly slipped a whole row of ice from the freezer. She broke up the ice and stuck it into a Ziploc bag. After wrapping a paper towel around it and taking a strip of an old tee-shirt to tie it around her ankle, she hobbled right upstairs.

She went to her room and undid the tee-shirt strip and took of the ice. Her ankle was a purple-y color. _Um, for some reason I think it's not supposed to be like that..._Amy thought to herself with a smile. It was only painful to the touch, and the pain was slowly decreasing.

She wrapped it up tightly. Her mom had told her to apply pressure to her ankle when she had broken it in a jumping accident as a child. Somehow Amy could remember that.

She picked up her Sprint A900 cell phone and dialed Soroya's number.

"Hello?" Soroya asked.

"Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to go to Club Apollo tonight?" Amy said.

"Whoa. Amy's asking me? Usually I have to beg you just to follow me and stay in the car so I can meet some new guys! What changed your mind?" Soroya asked.

"Oh, just a little determination and a broken ankle." Amy said.

"Okay. Can you pick me up in your car? My car is in the shop." Soroya said.

"Yeah. I'll pick you up at seven or eight." Amy replied. Soroya's Z4 Roadster had been totaled when Soroya ran up a curb and hit a stoplight pole. This was probably the third or fourth car Soroya had wrecked. What could Amy say? Soroya was just a very unconscious driver.

Amy glanced at the clock about her door. It was nearly six forty-five. She quietly crept to the other side of the top floor to her grandpa's room. She knew he would be there since he wasn't in the kitchen.

She quickly patted her cheeks to let the blood that had gathered flow down again. She knocked and her grandpa's voice croaked, "Come on in."

She opened the door the minimal that she could to be able to slip in and she saw her grandpa sitting in a rocker watching _Oprah_. The corners at the corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled at her.

He patted the ottoman next to him indicating for her to sit. She crossed her legs at the ankle and sat awkwardly. He muted the TV and stared at her quietly. It was times like these that Amy wished someone would just interrupt her as she spoke, "Hey, Grandpa. I'm going to hangout with Soroya tonight. It that okay?"

"Are you sure you want to go while you and Ty are in a fight?" He questioned innocently.

She sighed and when she breathed out, all of the muscles in her body relaxed. She took in a deep breath and said, "Grandpa, right now I need something to get my mind off of things. You know?"

Fortunately, he smiled and nodded. "If you get home by curfew. It's still a school night."

Amy bent down and kissed his fragile cheek. "Thanks, Grandpa. We might go out tomorrow night, too, but let's just worry about today."

She stood up to go when Grandpa said, "Excuse me, Amy, mind me asking what happened to you ankle?" He questioned.

"Um, let's just say that I've had enough of mourning over my loses." She replied with a wink.

He looked as if he was about to say something, but changed his mind. "Well, honey, just tell me in a couple of days after all the drama has subdued."

She nodded and left the room after he had turned over on his side and turned up the volume on _Oprah._ She ran to her room to get ready. Of course she knew that she would wear the new dress. The cool thing about that dress was that you can dress it sown with cropped pants, or look elegant with heels.

Apollo Club where they were going was a cool kind of club for teens their age. They didn't serve alcohol unless you were carded, but all other ages could hang out and talk while sipping Shirley Temples or Charlie Chaplains.

She wanted to look kind of casual, o she took out her best pair of cut-off dark wash jeans and laid them out on her bed with the dress. For the shoes she took out a simple pair of Betsey Johnson flats. The hot pink of the flats contrasted against the dress's light pink coloring, so Amy took out her light pink resin Juicy Couture charm bracelet.

Amy took another quick shower and blow-dried her hair. The tips curled and the frizz was gone. She slipped into her clothes and applied a thin line of eye liner on her lids with a nude powder. She just slicked on a dab of Chanel lip gloss. She also wore diamond Chanel earrings; the ones with the Chanel logo.

Her nails were already done in French tips by the time she had to go. She quickly stuffed her phone, wallet, and ID into her silver embroidered Armani clutch and grabbed her keys.

She walked into the kitchen and said goodbye to Lou and Grandpa before walking out the door.

Ty wouldn't have gone home already, but the other stablehands would have. She just ignored him and sat down in the car seat. She started up the engine and shot down the driveway. Her hair whipped in the wind at speeds so high she was scared to look at the speedometer. But, she couldn't help it, speed helped her think. And, sometimes that wasn't quite a good thing.

She stopped in front of Soroya's two-story new-England style house just as Soroya came out of the front door. "Ooh la la." Amy said when Soroya got in.

Soroya was wearing a simple red Gucci halter top and slimming, skinny Armani black pants. Her hair was tied up in the classic half up, half down style and she had dark red lipstick. A good two inches were added to her height from her Guess peep toe heels.

"You like? I just picked it out in a hurry." Soroya said as she buckled her seatbelt.

"It's great. Is that the top you got in Italy?" Amy asked while they merged onto the freeway.

"Yeah, I bought it at this adorable little boutique." Soroya said.

After a few minutes of talking and laughing, Amy pulled into Apollo Club's parking lot and parked right outside the entrance. The parking lot was almost full and music and talking could be heard form inside.

Amy checked herself in the rearview mirror and, satisfied, walked with Soroya into the club. Amy held her breath as she looked up at who was performing on stage. Often times Vincent Apollo who was the owner of the club hired a pretty cool band to perform. Today, as Amy filtered the music through her system and looked up at the guys, she saw Fall Out Boy. Now, they were performing "This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race."

Soroya squeezed Amy's arm and pointed over to a guy from Amy's Spanish class. Amy knew well that Soroya had a crush on him, so she shooed her off to go talk to him. _Well, that leaves me alone._ Amy thought.

The last measure of the song was coming to an end and Pete said, "Okay, we're going to take a fifteen minute intermission. Thanks you guys!"

Amy sat at a table and watched the groups of guys and girls dancing. She was dazed out of her thoughts when a voice said, "Can I sit here?"

Amy looked up to see Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy staring at her. **(a/n: Sorry, I'm having a FOB Moment)** She gestured to herself and looked behind her shoulder to see if he was talking to anyone else. He nodded as if to say, 'Yes, I'm talking to you.'

"Yeah, sure." Amy wasn't fazed or anything, just surprised that he asked to sit next to her and not one of the prettier girls.

"Thanks." He pulled out the chair and sat down next to her.

"That was a great set you just played. Vince knows who's cool right now." Amy said, trying to make small talk.

"Well, don't tell anybody, but Vince, we grew up in this part of Virginia together." Pete said.

Amy drew back in surprise. "Really?!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah. But my dad got a job in California when I was ten so we moved there. I was coming back for a visit and I ran into Vince at the supermarket and he asked me to perform. Cool, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah. Do you like it here or in Hollywood better?" Amy asked.

"Here, definitely." He said. "But, where are your friends? You can't be here alone?"

"My friend, Soroya, is dancing with her crush Bryant. I'm alone until she realizes she's way too in over her head." Amy said.

"Ouch. Harsh." Pete laughed.

Amy rolled her eyes. "But, yeah, until you showed up I was all lonely."

"Well, then go talk to somebody. Hang out." He said.

"Yeah? The last time I tried that I made a fool of myself." Amy retorted.

"Yeah, but that was last time. Times are different." Pete said.

"But, I don't know..." Amy said.

Pete scoffed and leaned forward in his seat. "Life is about risks, taking a chance. If there's one thing I learned about being in the music industry, it's to be outgoing and just make the best of it!"

Amy took this into consideration. She _was_ trying to have a good time. "Okay! But, who do I talk to?"

"Well, how about him?" Pete pointed across the room. "Tell you what, if you go and talk to him, I'll play whatever song of ours you want."

Amy didn't particularly need a song, but she had a want to hear "Sugar We're Going Down." "Sure." She said before she even got a chance to look at the guy she was pointing to.

"Great." Pete turned to leave. "It's that guy." He pointed one last time and left to start the music again after the break.

Amy turned to look at him and smiled. He was so cute! He had dirty blond, shaggy hair with light brown underneath. He had a great body which could be seen through his Stucci tee and Jr. Varsity football jacket.

A tap on her shoulder made her turn around. It was Pete again. "Yeah?"

"The guys and I were thinking that it might be little awkward and weird to start talking to him out of the blue, so, I've got an idea." He said.

"What are you going to do..." Amy began, but Pete had started walking away.

She shrugged and called over a waiter to get her Perrier water. She watched Pete out of the corner of her eye and saw him _walking over to her mystery guy._ He tapped him on the shoulder and the guy looked shocked to see him. _I bet that was the same expression I was wearing when he asked to sit near me._

Amy looked away and stood up to get another water. She knew she looked good in the dress as some other guys started looking at her dress. The next time she turned with her water, two amazingly ice blue eyes were looking into her eyes.

"Hey. I'm Blake." Amy's mystery man, well, now not a mystery any more, introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Amy." She replied, not missing a beat.

"This is kind of soon, but would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Sure, of course." She placed her water back on the counter and let him lead her out to the dance floor.

As promised, "Sugar We're Going Down" was being performed by Fall Out Boy. At a break in the words, she looked over at Pete as they danced.

"What did you say?" She mouthed when Blake wasn't looking.

"That you've been watching him all night and want to talk." He mouthed back.

"But..." She began, but the break in the lyrics had ended and he began singing.

"Is this more than you bargained for yet?" The music pounded though the room.

The song ended and when Amy looked up, smiling, Blake was smiling back at her. "Come on. Let's get a drink." He whispered in her ear.

He pulled out a seat for her at a small table near the back where the music wasn't that loud. "Coke?" He asked.

"Make it a diet." She said. He nodded and left for the drinks table. Soroya spotted her and came over to the table.

"Have you been sitting by yourself this whole time?" She asked.

"No actually I..." Amy's speech was broken by Blake coming over and placing the drinks on the table. "Blake, this is my best friend Soroya. Soroya, this is Blake."

"Hey. What's going on?" He said.

"Oh, not much. I'm having a good time dancing with Bryant." She replied smoothly.

"Oh, you mean Bryant the Tyrant? He controls everything by pure force. Stand up for us, please." He teased. Obviously Blake made friends easily.

"Well, I'll try, but, I don't do guarantees." She smiled back.

"Blake!!! What are you doing? Mom wanted us home half and hour ago! She trusted me with getting you home on time. But, _no_, you have to get some water before we can go and then, cue the part where I lose you." A girl about eighteen showed up.

"Mae, relax. I was just having some fun. We can get going just as soon as I get some water..." Blake smiled. "Amy, this is my annoying twin sister..." He began.

The girl thrust her hand out at Amy. Amy shook it. "Hi, Amy. I'm, Heidi-Mae. But, I think that name is totally hidiocious, so call me Mae. It's nice to meet you." She turned to Blake. "Are you dating her?" She asked Blake.

"No, no. We just met and were talking. _While_ I was getting my water, I may add." He smiled.

"Yeah. Um, we were introduced by a friend." Amy added.

"Yep. But, um, Amy, I'm always breaking curfew like this. That's why my curfew is so early, but we have a dinner thing to get to, and it was nice meeting you. Ask Bry to give you my number. See you around." Blake said.

Mae grabbed Blake's arm. "Nice meeting you Amy, but we have to go. Bye." On that note, Mae practically dragged Blake across the dance floor to the door.

Soroya turned to Amy. "He is _totally_ cute! You have to get his number from Bry!" Soroya burst.

"Um, no." Amy said dryly before she pushed past Soroya to grab her Diet Coke.

"Why not? Does it have to do with Ty? Amy, come on! We could double date! Ty hates that! You love that! Please..." Soroya made her puppy dog eyes.

"Back up the truck. I never said I liked to double date." Amy said.

"You double dated with Sean and me when you were going out with that Joel person. You had fun." Soroya protested.

"First of all, I dated Joel in, like, seventh grade! And second, I didn't have fun! Joel talked to Sean the whole time about football. I had fun talking to you." Amy replied. She gave up leaning against the bar arguing with Soroya and made a beeline for an empty table.

"Joel was hot!" Soroya ran up to Amy.

"_Joel_ was an idiot! I tutored him in three subjects that he failed!" Amy said.

"Ty dropped out of high school!" Soroya said.

"Yeah, but Ty is nice and kind and sweet. He dropped out to help out with his family's problems. Ty is a much better person than I'll ever _hope_ to be!" Amy retorted.

"But-"

"Soroya! I will not argue with you anymore! I love _Ty!_ Not Blake or Joel or anybody else!" Amy flew out of her seat. She took a deep breath and sat down again. She saw Soroya's surprised face at her reaction. "Sorry. I... I just think I made a big mistake, you know? I have to apologize to him."

"Do you think he will take you back?" Soroya asked.

"The most I need is for him to forgive me. And trust me. Then we'll see what happens." Amy smiled. "Come on. Let's dance."

Soroya jumped up. Dancing, like horses and fashion sense, was just something that came to Amy naturally. Her hips swayed to the beat and she lost herself to the music.

_Creak._ Amy froze. She locked the door. It was one a.m. when Amy silently crept into the house. It was way past curfew. She tiptoed past the living room to the staircase.

"So, did you have fun Amy?" Amy jumped at the voice. "Amy Katharine Fleming, I am talking to you. Did you have fun?" Grandpa asked sternly.

"Yes...? No...? Is this a rhetorical question?" Amy tried to act stupid to get out of this.

Grandpa bent his mouth in a stern line. "Amy..."

"I'm sorry, Grandpa. It was just so much fun and I needed to get my mind off things." Amy apologized.

"I'll talk to you in the morning, Amy. Don't think you're off the hook." Grandpa walked past her and up the stairs.

"And don't I know it." Amy muttered under her breath. Grandpa couldn't be this mad at her just for that. There had to be something else. Amy stifled a huge yawn. She would just have to worry about things tomorrow. _And isn't that how I do everything. Putting them off until the next day..._ But Amy didn't have time to fix that. She crawled into bed with earnest.

* * *

**Good? Not good? You know I want to hear what you think!!! Help me out! Oh, yeah and I'm writing a new story (though I hven't started. The reason follows) so I wanted you to help me! It's purely what you want to read! Some suggestions for a storyline and plot would be helpful. I'll choose and you contribute! Thanks! xo, Ally!**

**P.S. Can any of you guess what Grandpa had on his mind when he was talking to Amy??? ; D**


End file.
